


That Time Goku Reincarnated As Slime

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Parody, Reincarnation, Slime, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: After Goku died stopping Cell from blowing up the Earth, his soul was processed and sent through reincarnation. He returns to earth as an adorable orange slime with unique abilities, and with the help of Raditz and Vegeta he’s able to get his body back with some mimcry. Just needs some saiyan seed is all, with his new life as a slime Goku works on gaining new skills and helping his son. Tentacles Transformation Macro Hyper Goku/Harem
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	That Time Goku Reincarnated As Slime

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

That Time Goku Reincarnated As Slime

After Goku died stopping Cell from blowing up the Earth, his soul was processed and sent through reincarnation. He returns to earth as an adorable orange slime with unique abilities, and with the help of Raditz and Vegeta he’s able to get his body back with some mimcry. Just needs some saiyan seed is all, with his new life as a slime Goku works on gaining new skills and helping his son. Tentacles Transformation Macro Hyper Goku/Harem

Chapter 1 Reincarnation Surprise

Goku made the ultimate sacrifice to save his family, his friends, and his world. Cell had been stripped of his perfect form, and in a moment of arrogance allowed Cell to activate his self destruct. This sacrifice was in vain as Cell was able to return as perfect as ever and stronger than before. 

Gohan was able to finish him off in the end, but the damage was done. Dende had prepared the Dragon Balls, the balls could grant thrkree wishes, even resurrect multiple times. He also made it so the dragon couldn't grant immortality. 

The first wish was easy, reviving all those killed by Cell. This brought back the humans, Trunks, King Kai, and even Android 17. Goku wasn't revived with this wish, since he died once already. 

Krillin made the second wish. He wanted to know if the androids could be made human again. 

Shenron was indeed powerful and knowledgeable about many things, but he was not able to reverse what Doctor Gero did to them. This was true for android 16 as well. "Then can you please remove the bombs from inside of them, and give them back their names so they can live normal lives."

"It can be done!" His eyes glowed and 18 and 17 felt the bombs Gero put inside them vanish. Their names were restored to them 17 was Lapis and 18 was Lazuli. 

Lazuli was shocked Krillin would waste a wish on her like that, as sweet as it was. She gave Krillin her true name. "I have to go check on my brother, but after that I'd like to see you again." She said and kissed Krillin's cheek before flying off. 

For the last wish, well it was obvious. "Bring back my father, Son Goku!" Gohan declared. 

"Very well!" Shenron bellowed his eyes glowing red. Though seemingly nothing happened. "Your wish could not be granted!"

"What?!" Gohan gasped. "Is my dad still alive?" 

"No Son Goku has indeed passed on, but his soul has reincarnated already into this world."

"His soul...reincarnated…?" This was the first anyone had heard about this. 

"The order was passed by King Yemma himself. It cannot be reversed even by my power." Shenron explained. "Son Goku's spirit was transferred so it is possible he will retain some of his memories."

King Kai chimed in, asking to use the third wish to restore his planet. He promised to tell them what happened to Goku in exchange. The third wish was made and Shenron bid farewell.

"Well...what did he reincarnate as?"

-x-

"Hm?" Goku felt himself awaken. "Whoa what is going on?" 

Memories flowed through him. "The last thing I remember was using Instant Transmission to take Cell off planet. He blew up and I died." He came back and Gohan was struggling to stop him with a severe injury. Son stepped in as a ghost to help motivate his son and bring an end to Cell's evil. 

Then everything went black. Now he was back and he felt weird. "Is this Earth?" He couldn't be sure. He had eyes to see with, he looked around, but everything felt bigger. It was a bit disorienting. 

When he tried to move, he gasped. He didn't have legs. His body just sort of slithered and plopped. Goku was confused, he both felt like himself and odd at the same time. He tried to move his arms but instead of the toned muscular arms he once had, he now had little slime hands!

He plopped around until he found a river, and yep he was indeed a Slime! He was a little orange blob with two eyes. This wasn't the first time he had seen a slime, Roshi had a big book of magical creatures, it was one of the few books he actually read besides Roshi's porn. 

Goku tried to sense energy but it didn't work, he tried to fly, power up his ki and nothing. "Oh man, this isn't good. What happened to me? Why am I a slime?" He also wondered how he could talk without a mouth? This body felt so different. 

He didn't know where he was, how to find his friends or family, or have any means of locating them right now. Slime Goku deflated. "Oh man…" he was glad he was alive, but he was already missing his friends. So much happened when he came back from Yardrat. The androids, cyborgs, and Cell, he wanted a breather sure but this was a bit much. 

Goku finally felt he was connecting with his son. He wasn't smart enough to connect with him on an academic level, but they could bond in other ways. They trained together, camped together, bathed together, ate together, he wanted more of that. They were connecting on a saiyan level, a mortal level, even man to man. 

He shared his wonder for the world with Gohan, his hopes, his regrets. Goku may have loved to fight but he didn't want this chaos. All the strong guys he knew just happened to be bad guys. It's why he showed mercy, in the hopes that their hearts could change, and they could become better people. 

Gohan understood. His dad was truly a sweet and innocent man. Roshi wasn't kidding when he called Goku a saint. He always fought for what he believed in but he didn't want to kill. Roshi had seen too much killing and death in his time, so he passed on a no killing mentality to his students. Goku didn't go hunting for life or death battles, just a fight.

Gero may have sought revenge, but he was a part of a group with the goals of World Domination to begin with. They would have clashed one day or another. Frieza was a tyrant conquering planet after planet, he'd have come to Earth eventually. He would have murdered all the namekians to get what he wanted and have gone to Earth once the Namekian balls turned to stone. Goku had done a lot of good by his quest for a fight. 

Some of Goku's memories were a bit fragmented, but he had time to try and piece them together. There were pieces missing, but he could remember who he was. He tried to fly and get back to his friends and his son but still no luck. 

Since he was bored and stuck he tried to train, lifting rocks, punching boulders, anything really. He was still strong at least, but his slime body was a bit different. Goku was a newborn slime so he was learning to walk so to speak. 

He didn't feel hunger, tiredness, or much of anything really. 'This is so weird…' he kept squishing around. Goku meditated, trying to recollect his ki and restore his memories. He had better luck with the latter. 

'I wonder what Vegeta will say when he sees me, he already saw me as a failure of a saiyans.' Goku sighed. 'Doesn't he realize I don't know how to be a saiyan. He's putting expectations on me I can't possibly answer.' He didn't know how. 'I really like him too…'

The more he thought about it, he wasn't much of a human either. He wasn't raised in human society, he was raised in the mountains by a hermit martial artist. Looking back through his memories a lot of his friends teased him about not knowing things. 'Guess I wasn't much of a human either, maybe it's better that I'm a slime now.' He thought with a heavy sigh. 

'I wish I could understand things better.' He thought.

**Accepted: Appraise Skill Acquired**

'Ehh? Who said that...hello?' No response. He looked around and he couldn't see anyone. 'What was that...did it say Appraise?' 

Appraise: Rock, Tree, Stream, Grass, you are in a forest. More information required.

'Whoa!' Goku blinked. He used this ability a few times, even on stuff he's never seen before and this ability seemed to know what it was as if by magic. 'I wonder if the reason I can't sense ki, is because slimes are not able to access or manipulate ki.'

He plopped around a bit. 'I wish I had a way of sensing things like before.' 

**Accepted: Magic Sense Skill Acquired**

'There is that voice again, what is that?' He was confused. 'Wait Magic Sense...oh that's right, slimes are magical creatures! They must use magic instead of ki!' He plopped happily, he was figuring this stuff out.

'Maybe...I wish I had my old body back!' Nothing. 'Well I had to try, maybe there is a way to get my old form back...somehow…' 

He decided to try out his Magic Sense, and the world lit up before his eyes. He could see the auras of living things and see the waves of magic in the air. These waves seemed to enhance his sight. 'Ohhhh, everything is so beautiful!' 

Goku's eyes sparkled. He tried to focus and find his son and friends, but he couldn't tell auras apart. Extending his magic sense was overwhelming. 'I guess I'm not good with this magic stuff...wait that's it I just need to train and learn how to control it.' Baba was a witch Goku figured she could help. 'Maybe she can teach me a way to regain my physical form.' 

He was getting excited now. 

To be continued Last Wish

Vegeta gets to use the last wish for a big surprise. Vegeta intends to find Kakarot no matter what form he's in. Goku finds Baba and starts learning magic. 


End file.
